A conventional automated home dishwasher performs cycles of operation on items present within the tub of the dishwasher and has racks and silverware baskets to hold the items. Sumps for collecting the wash water are traditionally provided at the bottom surface of the tub of the dishwasher, in a generally horizontal orientation. These sumps have collecting portions where wash water is gathered to be routed to a pump for recirculation. The pump is traditionally provided underneath the sump. In this case, the height of the pump becomes a determining factor in how much the bottom surface of the dishwasher tub can be lowered in order to maximize the capacity of the dishwasher tub.